This invention relates to novel tetrazole and oxadiazolone substituted β-amino acids derivatives, pharmaceutical compositions containing them and their use for the treatment of various central nervous system and other disorders. The tetrazole and oxadiazolone substituted β-amino acids derivatives of this invention exhibit activity as alpha2delta ligands (α2δ ligand). Such compounds have affinity for the α2δ subunit of a calcium channel. Such compounds have also been referred to in the literature as gamma-aminobutyric acid (GABA) analogs.
Several alpha2delta ligands are known. Gabapentin, a cyclic alpha2delta ligand, is now commercially available (Neurontin®, Warner-Lambert Company) and extensively used clinically for treatment of epilepsy and neuropathic pain. Such cyclic alpha2delta ligands are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,175, which issued on May 17, 1977, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,544, which issued on May 2, 1978. Other series of alpha2delta ligands are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,175, which issued on Oct. 8, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,638, which issued on Nov. 13, 2001, U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/353,632, which was filed on Jan. 31, 2002, European Patent Application EP 1112253, which was published on Jul. 4, 2001, PCT Patent Application WO 99/08671, which was published on Feb. 25, 1999, and PCT Patent Application WO 99/61424, which was published on Dec. 2, 1999. These patents and applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.